Monster Jam World Finals 5
SMonster Jam World Finals 5 was held on March 20, 2004 at Sam Boyd Stadium. This would be the only World Finals with more than two champions and the last one with 16 trucks. This would also be the only one with the rule that if a truck rolled over in the first 30 seconds it could be allowed to continue, but with a 5 point deduction. Track Layout The freestyle layout included a rock pile and bus stack on the left, a rail-car jump on the center, and a box van stack and 30 foot tall trailer on the right with a camper added towards the far end and the trailer/bed combo in the right lane. Lineup #Avenger (Orange) - Jim Koehler #Black Smith - Pablo Huffaker #Blue Thunder - Tony Farrell #Bounty Hunter - Jimmy Creten #Bulldozer - Guy Wood (Last World Finals appearance) #El Toro Loco - Lupe Soza #Grave Digger 19 - Dennis Anderson #Hot Wheels - Neil Elliott (World Finals Debut) #King Krunch - David Smith (World Finals Debut) #Little Tiger - Brian Barthel (Last World Finals appearance) #Madusa - Madusa #Maximum Destruction - Tom Meents #Monster Mutt - Bobby Z #Power Forward - Carl Van Horn #Team Suzuki - Kathy Winston #Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - Paul Cohen (World Finals Debut) Special Paint Schemes * Avenger ran an orange body * Blacksmith debuted a new Sparks body * Hot Wheels debuts a new orange body * King Krunch Debuts a new cartoon body * Little Tiger ran a special hood which read "2003 World Finals Racing Champion" Bed5b409-0727-4df4-b084-f2bc02c9b772.jpg D35e6563-7309-4921-9be2-6410a4210d18.jpg 885e2c1d-0a43-4e85-b489-841ee1f831ba.jpg Vwf544.jpg Screenshot_20190218-130417.jpg World Finals Racing Racing Round 1 Maximum Destruction '''vs. Hot Wheels '''Monster Mutt '''vs. Bulldozer Power Forward vs. '''Black Smith Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles vs. Blue Thunder Bounty Hunter '''vs. Avenger '''Little Tiger '''vs. Madusa (wins but crashes and cannot return) '''King Krunch '''vs. El Toro Loco (crashes) '''Grave Digger '''vs. Team Suzuki Racing Round 2 '''Maximum Destruction '''vs. Monster Mutt '''Black Smith '''vs. Blue Thunder '''Bounty Hunter '''vs. Little Tiger King Krunch vs. '''Grave Digger Racing Semi Finals Maximum Destruction vs. Black Smith Bounty Hunter vs. Grave Digger Championship Race Black Smith vs. Grave Digger Freestyle Order # Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles # King Krunch # Team Suzuki # Little Tiger # Hot Wheels # Bounty Hunter # Bulldozer # Monster Mutt # Power Forward # Blacksmith # Blue Thunder # El Toro Loco # Madusa # Maximum Destruction # Grave Digger # Avenger Freestyle Scores #'El Toro Loco - 31' #'Madusa - 31' #'Maximum Destruction - 31' #Bounty Hunter - 30 #Grave Digger - 30 #King Krunch - 27 #Black Smith - 26 #Hot Wheels - 25 #Little Tiger - 23 #Bulldozer - 20 #Monster Mutt - 19 #Power Forward - 14 #Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - 11 #Team Suzuki - 9 #Blue Thunder - 9 #Avenger - 9 Vwf154.jpg|Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles going over the buses, notably not on the DVD or recording Screenshot_20190305-170745.jpg|Ditto Screenshot_20190305-170734.jpg Vwf155.jpg Vwf172.jpg 90.jpg 9xzczxc1.jpg 0cdf80f7-e73d-450f-96e4-0a4f263a53bd.jpg Hero_Championswalk_2.jpg Encore Two Grave Diggers, two Maximum Destructions, and two Blue Thunders hit the track. Trivia * This was the only World Finals that had "The 30 Second Rule", where a truck could resume if they had rolled the truck within 30 seconds of freestyle. **On a related note, Blue Thunder was one of the trucks that rolled over in the first 30 seconds, and did not continue due to a broken four-link bar at the very start of its run. * This was also the only World Finals event where both Bulldozer and El Toro Loco, competed. before the show began.]] * Brutus did an exhibition run down the track before the show began, despite not being invited as a competitor. * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles actually had two crashes in freestyle, even though only one was shown on the DVD. It was implied that Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles crashed in the first 30 seconds, but did not continue, but actually did continue and crashed again (Remember: this World Finals had the rule where a truck could resume, if possible, if they rolled in the first 30 seconds of freestyle). ** Team Suzuki as well had part of its run cut from its DVD and TV appearances. The run cuts off after Suzuki drives to the end of the track, when in actuality, the truck made third run at the van stack before shutting down * This event was also the debut of the new "spark-themed" Blacksmith design. Its driver, Pablo Huffaker, reportedly did not care for the new paint job. * This is the first world finals to have all trucks freestyles shown on DVD and on TV, although not full runs, as TMNT and Suzuki had parts of their freestyle removed from the recording. * This event also was the debut for Hot Wheels' blue and orange design. * The third Blue Thunder (the one that lost its hood) in the encore was run on the 2nd Monster Mutt chassis, and the third Maximum Destruction (rear-engined) was run on the Ameriquest Freedom chassis. * This would be the first year Jim Koehler changes the paint job for Avenger, which has since become a tradition at every World Finals to date. * Lupe Soza's freestyle run was originally scored a 27. However, due to overwhelming displeasure from the crowd, the judges adjusted their scores for Lupe and awarded him 31 points, giving him his freestyle championship. This would be the first and currently only occurrence of a score change for a World Finals freestyle run. * So far, only Tom Meents in Maximum Destruction is the only truck and driver to fill the entire clock during its freestyle run. This only happens in this World Finals. * This event's pit party marked the debut of Ameriquest Freedom. * The second Maximum Destruction in the encore (The rear engined Ameriquest Freedom chassis) strangely ran one of the 2003 Maximum Destruction chassis, characterized by its lighter color scheme. * This World Finals has so far had the most trucks left on the field for freestyle with 9 out of the 16 trucks being left on the field after their freestyle runs. Pit Party (Non-Competing trucks) * Advance Auto Parts Metal Monster *Airborne Ranger *Ameriquest Freedom (World-Wide debut) (On Demolition Man) *Blue Thunder (Balhan) *Blue Thunder (Ride Truck) *Brutus *Bulldozer (Rob Knell) *Demolition Man (Only behind scenes. Ran as '''Ameriquest Freedom '''for the pit party) *Dragon Slayer *Equalizer *2nd Grave Digger *Hot Shot *Inferno *Kool Bus *Live Wire *2nd Maximum Destruction *2nd Monster Mutt *Muscle Machines *Obsession *Ragin Steel *Scarlet Bandit *Skelator *War Wizard *War Wizard (Ride Truck) Category:Events Category:Las Vegas Category:World Finals Category:2004 events